


Gay For The Pay

by seodelicious



Series: Only Gay For You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Filming, First Time, First Time Bottoming, How Do I Tag, I think?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unsafe Sex, doggy style is my favorite position to write ngl, dumbification if you squint, fluffy in some parts, gay for pay, jaehyun and his cute sensitive nipples, johnjae filming a porno, like it’s incredibly slight and the only part that’s dumbification is when i say his brain is mushy, only slightly tho like it’s not huge or anything, straight johnjae who do gay porn for the money, yes this is my second porn au okay they’re fun to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodelicious/pseuds/seodelicious
Summary: Jaehyun had always wanted to be a porn actor, but never got booked for anything.Johnny desperately needed the cash so his friend booked him for a scene.The thing is though that it’s gay porn.And they’re both straight.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Only Gay For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798255
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289





	Gay For The Pay

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg! i haven’t posted since april sorry!! i’ve had so many fic ideas & i’ve written out some of them but i’ve just not completed them. 
> 
> i’m trying to write more tho, i promise 🥺 
> 
> anyway i really hope you like this fic! yes it’s another porn au fjdkfjdk porn aus are just SO fun to write & they seem to be pretty popular!! also i just really love writing them haha. 
> 
> i had thought about writing a porn video collection but i figured it’d be dumb to do so cause then it just seemed like everything would get repetitive after a while lol.
> 
> anyway please enjoy!!
> 
> omg p.s. this is un-beta’d! i got nervous asking someone to read it for me so this is all myself. also i just really like how it’s written. it’s completely different from my other fics 🥰

“ _ They said they won’t book you for straight porn, but will if you do gay porn. _ ” Jaehyun’s manager sighed into the phone.

This really wasn’t what Jaehyun thought he’d hear at 10 a.m. He wiped his hand over his face and shook his head. This could not be happening to him. 

Jung Jaehyun was attempting to have a porn career. Since he turned 18 that’d been his dream, to do porn. But he’s had a hard time getting booked for things and he wasn’t sure why. 

But now at 23, he thinks he finally understood why he got rejected so many times. They wanted him to do  _ gay  _ porn. 

Now, by no means was Jaehyun homophobic, he was comfortable with gay people. His best friend, Taeyong, was gay. Jaehyun was also comfortable in his sexuality. It didn’t bother him if people thought he was gay or not. 

“Do you think I should give it a shot?” Jaehyun asked. 

He heard his manager hum before he finally answered, “ _ Look, I know you’re not gay but I’d give it a shot if I were you. It might literally be your only chance in breaking out in the industry. _ ”

Jaehyun definitely understood what he was saying. This happened all the time, unsurprisingly. He’d heard about porn companies convincing straight men to do gay porn. Gay for pay was a popular genre. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” 

“ _ Okay, great. This could be your big break Jaehyun. _ ” His manager said before hanging up the phone. 

Jaehyun sat his phone back on his nightstand before rolling over to go back to sleep. 

-

Johnny stared at Mark, wide-eyed. 

“Mark you did  _ what _ ?!” Johnny took Mark by the collar and shook him a bit out of anger. 

“Look, man, I was only trying to help. I-I know you need the cash and I knew you wouldn’t let me help if I asked you.” Mark put his hands over Johnny’s to try and get him off. 

Johnny let him go and started pacing. He knew Mark always wanted to help but this was  _ his  _ situation, not Mark’s. 

“I appreciate you trying to help, Mark, I really do. But signing me up for porn —  _ gay  _ porn at that — why would you think that’s a good idea?” Johnny looked over at Mark, who only just shrugged. 

“I’m not fucking gay dude.” The older man spat. 

Mark knew that, he really did. But gay porn just pays a lot more if you’re a straight guy. 

“It’s gay for pay, they will pay you a lot more. I asked the rates for one straight scene and it was  _ way  _ below the amount you need.” Mark sighed. 

He was really only trying to help. But he’d cancel the scene if Johnny wanted him to. 

They stood there in silence for a bit until Johnny sighed out, “I’ll do it then.”

“Great! Your film date is on Saturday at 11 a.m.” Mark pulled out his phone and texted Johnny all the details. 

  
  


-

Jaehyun pulled up to  _ Neo Adult Films _ , getting out of his car and going inside. 

“Welcome to  _ Neo Adult Films _ , do you have an appointment?” The secretary asked Jaehyun as he entered. 

Jaehyun looked down at the nameplate on the man’s desk. JUNGWOO was written across it. 

“I’m here for the 11 o’clock.” Jaehyun looked around the lobby. It was pretty much empty besides the secretary and another man who was on looking at his phone. 

Jungwoo typed something in on the computer before turning back to Jaehyun. “Okay, please sit down and the director will be out to get you shortly.” He smiled. 

Jaehyun nodded and went to sit down. He picked a seat close to the other man but not exactly next to him. 

“Hey man.” The other man greeted him. 

“Oh hey.” Jaehyun nodded at him. 

He really didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to get called back to shoot his scene, get paid, and leave. 

“So what are you here fo-” The man next to him got cut off by a blonde man coming out of one of the rooms and saying, “11 o’clock please come with me.”

Jaehyun and the other man both stood up. They looked at each other. “Oh fuck.” The other man whispered. 

Instead of answering, Jaehyun just walked into the room the blonde was standing in. He can’t believe he already met his co-star. 

“I’m Yuta. I’ll be your director for this scene.” The blonde introduced himself to both of them. 

“Jaehyun.” 

“Johnny.”

So that was his co-star’s name. 

“Take your shoes off and go sit on the bed while I set up the cameras.” Yuta directed them to the bed. 

Jaehyun sat on the end of the bed and Johnny sat right next to him, their thighs touching. 

“I figured they’d want us close,” Johnny muttered. 

He probably wasn’t wrong but it was still weird to be sitting this close to each other. 

“Okay,” Yuta started from behind the camera, “I’ll turn the camera on, ask you guys some questions, and then we’ll start the scene. Sound good?” 

The two men on the bed nodded. 

Yuta pressed a button on his camera and gave them both a thumbs up.

“Okay, we’ll start with some questions. Who are you guys, how old are you, and why are you here?” He asked. 

“You can go first.” Johnny offered. 

“Um, I’m Jaehyun, I’m 23 years old, and I’ve been trying to get into the porn business since I was 18 but I always got rejected. This is my first ever scene.” Jaehyun felt his cheeks go a bit pink. 

“Your turn.” Yuta smiled at Johnny. 

“Okay. Well, I’m Johnny, I’m 25, and I’m here because I need the money for my mother’s surgery.” He looked down at the floor. 

“Oh wow. Is it a serious surgery?” Jaehyun asked. 

Johnny looked over him. “She has to have heart surgery. Her insurance is paying for most of it but I still have to pay a bit of it.” 

Jaehyun instantly felt bad for him. He couldn’t imagine having one of his parents go through that. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Yuta looked sad for a second before his eyes light back up, “But at least you’ll be able to get the money you need, and you get to fuck a really cute guy.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide at that. “Whoa,  _ what _ ? I never agreed to be the one who gets fucked.” 

“Neither did I, but we can flip a coin to see who has to bottom?” Johnny offered, taking a quarter out of his pocket and showing it to Jaehyun. 

“Okay, fine.” Jaehyun sighed. 

“Heads or tails?”

“Heads.”

Johnny flipped the coin up in the air, catching it, and placing it on top of his hand. He uncovered it to reveal tails. 

“Well, it looks like I get to top.” Johnny chuckled, making Jaehyun groan. 

“Okay, I think we should get started,” Yuta spoke up from behind the camera. He brought the camera on the tripod a bit closer, so they were waist up in the frame. 

“What should we do?” Jaehyun asked. 

“You could start with some kissing, work your way up till you get to sex?” Yuta suggested. 

Jaehyun turned to Johnny who just shrugged and brought his face closer to his, making Jaehyun gasp. 

“Is this okay?” Johnny looked down at Jaehyun’s lips and brushed their lips together. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess so.” 

Johnny pressed his lips to Jaehyun’s. It took him a second to kiss back, but he still did it. 

Johnny rested one of his hands on Jaehyun’s cheek and brought the other one to his hair. He swiped his tongue over Jaehyun’s lip and Jaehyun opened his mouth, allowing Johnny to stick his tongue inside. 

Jaehyun had a man’s tongue in his mouth. If you told him he died and went to hell, he would probably believe you. 

Johnny explored Jaehyun’s mouth with his tongue, groaning a bit. Jaehyun felt the hand in his hair get a fistful of it before his hair got tugged, making him moan.

Jaehyun pulled back and looked at Johnny. “I don’t know what came over me, it just felt good. I never knew I was into that.” He could feel his ears getting red from embarrassment. 

“I’m glad.” Johnny pulled Jaehyun’s hair again to tilt his head back and started attacking his neck. 

Johnny sucked bruises into his neck, licking the places he had bitten to soothe them. Jaehyun hated to admit it, but he was really turned on. That was evident with the way he was moaning and his erection filling up. 

“Getting hard, huh?” Johnny pulled back and looked down at Jaehyun’s erection, causing him to whine. 

“Poor Jaehyunnie.” Johnny mockingly cooed and ground his palm into his erection, causing a loud moan to slip from Jaehyun. 

Johnny quickly pulled off his own shirt and then Jaehyun’s. He let his hands roam over Jaehyun’s torso, brushing them over his sensitive nipples. 

Jaehyun watched as Johnny touched him. He was enjoying this way too much. 

The older man pinched both of Jaehyun’s nipples, causing him to moan and arch into his touch. 

“D-Don’t do that. They’re really sensitive.” Jaehyun pouted. 

Johnny just laughed and did it a few more times, making Jaehyun tear up from the pleasure. 

“Where’s the lube?” Johnny asked Yuta. 

“In the nightstand on your left.”

Johnny got up and went to the nightstand, opening it and fishing out the lube. There were a ton of condoms but he just left those there. 

“No condoms?” Yuta questioned. 

“I figured since it’s our first time with another man, we wouldn’t need one.” Johnny shrugged and sat back down next to Jaehyun. 

“That’s fine.” Jaehyun simply responded. 

Johnny leaned over and gave him another kiss before saying, “Okay, let’s undress now. I’m also going to need to prep you.” 

Jaehyun hummed before getting up and pulling the rest of his clothes off. Johnny did the same thing as well. 

Now here both of them were, naked and hard on the bed. 

“Go sit up there with the pillows,” Johnny instructed. 

Jaehyun crawled up the bed and flopped down, his back to the pillows. he was in a sort of sitting-lying down position. 

Johnny also crawled up the bed and spread Jaehyun’s legs, settling in between them. He reached for Jaehyun’s cock and gave it a slight tug, making him moan. 

“Fuck.” Jaehyun panted. 

He was so, so needy and Johnny was only teasing him. He wanted to be touched, no, he  _ needed  _ to be touched. 

“Someone’s needy.” Johnny chuckled and jerked Jaehyun off for about a minute before letting go. 

The older man scooted down the bed so he was face to face with Jaehyun’s cock and laid on his belly. He spread Jaehyun’s legs even wider, exposing his blushing hole. 

“What are you doi-  _ oh _ .” Jaehyun moaned at the end of his sentence. 

Johnny had flicked his tongue over Jaehyun’s hole. 

He was eating him out. 

Jaehyun gripped the sheets and moaned as Johnny licked and sucked on his puckered hole. 

Johnny was having fun making Jaehyun feel good, it made him feel good as well. He enjoyed pleasuring people. 

The older of the two suddenly stopped and got back upon his knees. He took the bottle of lube and opened it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“Hold your legs up for me,” Johnny instructed Jaehyun to do it. 

Jaehyun held the back of his knees and pulled his legs up towards his chest. His hole was really exposed now. 

Johnny pressed his index finger to Jaehyun’s hole, swirling it around and getting it wetter than it already was. 

“This is probably going to hurt so please let me know if you need me to stop.” Johnny smiled down at him. 

Jaehyun nodded and Johnny slowly slid his finger in. 

It was weird and it hurt. But it didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would. He had his mouth gaping open, both out of pleasure and pain. 

Johnny’s finger finally slid in all the way after what felt like years of a slow push. “How’s it feel?” He asked. 

“Definitely weird and it hurts, but not as much as I thought it would.” Jaehyun gritted his teeth out of pain. 

Johnny hummed and pulled his finger out slightly, causing Jaehyun to quietly moan. 

He continued to push and pull his index finger in and out of Jaehyun until the ring of muscle was finally loose enough to fit another finger. 

“I’m going to put another finger in, is that okay?” He asked for permission. 

“Yes.” 

Johnny poured more lube onto his fingers before pressing his middle finger up to the younger man’s hole. 

He sank his finger in right next to his first one, causing Jaehyun to moan loudly. 

Again, he hated how he was enjoying this. His cock was rock hard against his stomach, dribbling out precome. There were two fingers in his ass and he liked how it felt. He honestly couldn’t help feel a little embarrassed about it. 

Johnny started moving his two fingers, this time actually twisting and scissoring them apart. 

Jaehyun was an absolute moaning mess because of it. His cock couldn’t stop spurting out precome, then suddenly Johnny hit that one spot deep inside of him, making him come all over his stomach.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whined as he came. 

Johnny stopped his fingers and gently slid them out of Jaehyun. “Are you okay? Do you need a break for a second?” He asked. 

“Yeah, but just for a second though. I’ll be alright, I just need a breather.” Jaehyun panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead, setting his legs back down on the bed. 

He was still hard, he noticed. His erection wasn’t going down like it usually did after coming. 

“I can give you a bottle of water if you need one,” Yuta said from their side. Both of the men looked up at him. When he got there, they didn’t know. They weren’t paying attention to him at all. 

Yuta left the camera for a second and went to the mini-fridge close to the door. 

He gave Johnny the bottle, who opened it and then passed it to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun took the bottle from him and downed almost all of it in an instant. 

“Slow down there.” Johnny chuckled, causing Jaehyun to blush. 

He screwed the lid back on the bottle and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“Ready?” Johnny circled his fingers around Jaehyun’s hole. 

“Ready.”

Johnny slowly inserted his two fingers again. Scissoring him open and trying to avoid his prostate this time. 

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip to hold back his moans, but some of them still managed to slip out. 

The older man pressed a third finger up to Jaehyun’s hole and sank it into him, stretching him even further. 

Jaehyun moaned, he felt so full. He was sweaty, incredibly turned on, and just felt so full and heavy. He loved it. 

Johnny proceeded to finger Jaehyun until he deemed him loose enough. 

He pulled out his fingers and Jaehyun whined at the loss, making Johnny chuckle. 

“Time for my cock,” Johnny smirked. 

Johnny opened the lube back up and poured a good amount onto his cock and hand. He used the lube on his hand to rub onto Jaehyun’s hole, slicking it up more. 

“Hold your legs back up.” He told Jaehyun, who did as he said. 

Johnny slid his cock over Jaehyun’s hole, teasing the man a little, making him whine. 

“Okay, fine.” Johnny laughed and pressed the head of his cock to his hole, applying enough pressure to slip into him. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ .” Jaehyun hissed. 

It was definitely a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Johnny rubbed Jaehyun’s belly to help him relax, inching his way forward painfully slow. 

Jaehyun intertwined his fingers with Johnny’s and held onto his hand tight. If he was being honest, getting his hand held definitely made him feel better. 

Johnny eventually sank in that last inch and groaned. It felt so good to be seated inside of Jaehyun. 

It really didn’t matter that he was a man either, being inside of him felt so nice. Mark had always told him  _ a hole is a hole _ , and he was so right. 

“You okay?” Johnny pulled his hand away from Jaehyun’s and leaned over him to give him a kiss. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. You can start moving, but do it slowly.” Jaehyun whimpered and planted a few kisses on Johnny’s jaw. 

Johnny nodded and grasped the back of Jaehyun’s thighs, putting his legs over his shoulders. He was practically bending Jaehyun in half. 

He ground his hips into Jaehyun’s before pulling out a little and slowly thrusting back in. He did this a few times before putting Jaehyun’s legs down and pulling out all the way, leaving the younger man empty. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Johnny shuffled along the bed so Jaehyun could turn himself around and get into position. 

Johnny positioned Jaehyun’s hips in the right place and pushed down on his back to arch it more. He wanted him to show off his ass. 

After getting him in a good position, Johnny got back behind him and pushed his cock back in, making Jaehyun whine. 

His thrusts were still slow, as per Jaehyun’s wish. He really didn’t mind it but it would be nice to actually feel his own pleasure too. But he supposed he couldn’t be too mad since this was Jaehyun’s first time ever taking anything up the ass. 

“You can speed up.” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder at Johnny with big, shiny eyes. He looked like his tears could spill at any moment. His ears were all red too. 

Johnny gripped Jaehyun’s hips and gave an experimental thrust. Jaehyun moaned so that must be a good sign. 

He pushed Jaehyun’s hips down a little bit and began thrusting, speeding his thrusts up as he went. 

Now the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin, Jaehyun’s moans, and Johnny’s quiet groans. Johnny was never really vocal in bed other than the occasional groans and growls. 

But being inside Jaehyun felt way too good to not constantly groan. Sex might be ruined for him after this experience, it’s just way too good. 

Johnny stopped his thrusts for a second before leaning over Jaehyun’s back and grabbing his hair. 

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Jaehyun.” Johnny pulled his hair back and bit at his ear lobe. 

Jaehyun moaned and unconsciously clenched around Johnny, pulling a moan from him. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Johnny pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s head before letting go of his hair and getting off of him. 

He gripped his hips hard and proceeded to pound into him, leaving Jaehyun a moaning, crying mess. 

Johnny positioned his hips down and Jaehyun’s moans went up an octave. “Oh, fuck, right there.” Jaehyun cried out. 

He smirked to himself and focused on hitting that bundle of nerves inside of Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was so out of it he didn’t even realize he was muttering a string of  _ yes _ es. His brain was turning into mush from the pleasure.

Jaehyun could feel his orgasm coming on quicker and quicker as Johnny kept hitting his prostate. 

“I’m g-gonna come.” Jaehyun sobbed. 

“Then come. I’m close too.” Johnny dragged his blunt nails down Jaehyun’s back, causing the younger man to shudder.

Jaehyun came with a loud sob. He coated the sheets under him in white, sticky, hotness. 

His orgasm made him clench around Johnny, which dragged out his own orgasm. 

Johnny came inside of Jaehyun with his name on his lips. He continued thrusting his come inside of him until he was all milked out. 

They both were on the bed, panting, and in a state of bliss. 

These two straight men just had sex together and actually enjoyed it. Both of them were definitely going to have to rethink things in their life. 

Johnny gave a little thrust before removing his cock from Jaehyun, which made Jaehyun whimper in sensitivity. 

“Scoot over, let me see his hole,” Yuta said from behind Johnny, startling the both of them. 

“I forgot you were there,” Johnny said sheepishly.

“Oh, I could tell.” Yuta laughed before coming closer with the camera. 

Johnny scooted over a bit so Yuta could get a good shot of Jaehyun’s ass. 

“Spread his cheeks for me. I need a good shot of his hole.” Yuta nodded at Johnny. 

Johnny gripped Jaehyun’s ass cheeks in both hands and pulled them apart to reveal Jaehyun’s red, puffy, slightly gaping hole. There was come running down his perineum and his thighs. 

The sight made Johnny moan. He did that to Jaehyun’s asshole and he couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Yuta directed his question at Johnny.

“Honestly? Yeah.” Johnny chuckled and let go of Jaehyun’s cheeks as Yuta stepped back with the camera. 

Yuta pressed a button on the camera and looked up at the two. “Okay, we’re finished.” He smiled. 

Jaehyun flopped down on the bed and rolled over onto his back. “My ass hurts and I’m tired.” He rubbed his hands over his sweaty face and groaned. 

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at that. Jaehyun was really cute. 

“Well, as soon as you guys clean up and come collect your payment from the front desk, you can be on your way home.” Yuta opened the door into the main hall but before he closed it he said, “That room right there is a bathroom. Feel free to use it.” 

Now Jaehyun and Johnny were left alone for the first time. Jaehyun suddenly felt very self-conscious and sat up, covering his soft dick.

“Why are you covering yourself now? We fucked.” Johnny laughed and got up, collecting his clothes from the floor. 

“Yeah, but that was purely for business.” Jaehyun could feel his cheeks and ears start to pinken. 

Johnny picked up Jaehyun’s clothes as well and turned to him. “You coming? I’ll help clean you up.” 

Jaehyun looked at him for a moment before getting up and following him to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was small but luckily both of them managed to fit. 

Johnny picked up a washcloth and soaked it in the sink before ringing it out. 

“Okay, I’m going to clean you up now.” He said before running the rag over Jaehyun’s face. 

Johnny cleaned off all the areas that needed a little washing down. He wiped off Jaehyun’s sensitive cock, his puffy asshole, thighs, and perineum. 

Afterward, Johnny just left the rag in the sink and they got dressed. 

“Thank you for cleaning me up.” Jaehyun blushed. 

“It’s no problem.” Johnny tilted Jaehyun’s chin up and gave him a quick peck. 

They both looked at each other and Johnny awkwardly coughed. 

“Oh, um, I don’t know why I did that. Sorry.” He could feel his face flush. 

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun looked down at the floor. 

Johnny opened the bathroom door and let Jaehyun leave first, following him to their shoes. 

Jaehyun placed his hand on the doorknob before Johnny told him to wait. 

“What?” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Can I get your number? I feel like I need to be friends now with the only man I’ve ever slept with,” Johnny chuckled, “I think it’s only fair.” 

Jaehyun smiled a tiny bit. “Yeah, sure.” He fished his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it and going into his contact book. 

He handed his phone to Johnny who made himself a contact before sending himself a text so he could save Jaehyun’s number. 

“Here.” Johnny handed Jaehyun his phone back and he opened the door finally. 

“It’s about time, I thought maybe you two fell asleep in there.” Yuta chuckled. He was sitting on Jungwoo’s desk and Jungwoo giggled at him. 

“My bad, I was helping Jaehyun clean up.” Johnny blushed. 

“That’s okay,” Jungwoo said before sliding two bulky envelopes with their names on them towards the two, “Here are your payments.”

Johnny and Jaehyun both picked up their envelopes and pocketed them.

“We’ll be in touch with your manager, Jaehyun. We think you have potential.” Yuta smirked. 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Jaehyun laughed nervously. 

“You guys are free to go, you know.” Jungwoo giggled and watched the two of them. 

“Right, we knew that.” Johnny chuckled. 

They both said goodbye to the two men at the desk and made their way outside together. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” Jaehyun said. He was a bit shocked he even went through with all of that. 

“I’m with you on that,” Johnny smiled before turning to Jaehyun, “We should hang out sometime.” 

Jaehyun looked at him with a shocked expression. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You seem cool, we should be friends.” Johnny smiled at him. 

Jaehyun thought it over for a second before he said, “Okay, sounds good to me.”

“Great! I’ll contact you in a few days. It was really nice to meet and work with you Jaehyun.” Johnny gave him a wave before he started walking off towards his car.

Jaehyun watched Johnny get into his car and drive off before getting into his own car. 

He drove off in the direction of his apartment with a small smile on his face and never looked back at the film studio. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading all the way till the end!
> 
> please leave kudos & comments 🥺👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> oh yeah, i set this up to be a sequel! so please look forward to a sequel sometime in the future! ☺️
> 
> here is my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/yangyangsmommy/) and my [curious cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/johnmarkist/)
> 
> feel free to follow me, send my cc feedback, or send me asks! <3


End file.
